


Worth the Risk

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Friendly Pipsy, Gen, Mention of Philinda, Pipsy, smoking pot, spoilers for season 4 of AoS, yes Piper isn't beyond such things but after what they've gone through can you blame them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: Daisy finds herself in need of some reassurance when it comes to the new romance developing with Coulson and May. Piper, of course, is more than happy to provide that distraction.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Again, spoilers for season 4 of AoS up to the most recent ep, 4x21. Platonic Pipsy. The more we discuss it the more I love the idea of Daisy and Piper, even as just really, really good friends.
> 
> Also, in the Philinda chat was debating whether Piper is a first name or last name. No idea, as far as I know, so I'm just going to refer to Piper as PIPER, all the time.
> 
> I love Piper.

     “Well, that's officially it. No one's going to have time for me anymore.” Daisy sunk down beside Piper with a sigh, accepting the smoldering blunt the trainee offered her. “Thanks.”  
     “Absolutely. Think of this way- the parents are too busy making out to watch us ‘kids’, and we might as well take advantage. Besides,” Piper waved her hand, gesturing at the interior of the plane. “It’s not like we have a lot of room to be training right now.”  
     “And May’s too busy-“  
     “Shoving her tongue down Coulson’s throat. I know.” Daisy handed the drugs back, coughed softly into her fist to absorb the echo that would resonate through the cargo hold. _It's not as if they can hear us down here, but if someone caught us...._ “God, I hope this helps us forget we ever saw that.”  
     “They’ve been like your parents for a while, huh?” As Piper took another drag she glanced up toward the second level, in the direction of the tiny living quarters they’d installed for the team. It seemed so long ago, building the Zephyr, and for a moment Daisy had a pang of nostalgia for her tiny, almost transparent cabin on the Bus. _The first room I ever had that was mine, before the van_. “It must be nice.”  
     “Yeah, if you can call living in a constant state of perpetual weirdness ‘nice’.” But she smiled anyway, nodded as they did another pass. “It _is_ nice. Coulson and May- they’ve been around for everything, almost, and Coulson believed in me when no one else did. May came around after a while.”  
     “She’s always using you as an example, you know.”  
     “No kidding.”  
      “Totally. Davis-“ Piper’s expression soured for a moment, sadness spreading over her face as she inhaled, and Daisy reached over to take her hand.  
     “I’m sorry about Davis. I know you were close.”  
     “We've been through a lot together, really. Davis was the one May got after- she wanted him to be more like you, I think. He’s the one she was teaching to pilot the Zephyr, and she said she’d always wanted to teach you.”  
     “She did?” _That_ was a surprise, and as she stared at the roach in her fingertips Daisy realized that she hadn’t ever really _asked_ May to teach her how to fly the plane. She hadn’t spent time in the cockpit in months, the fact only occurring to her in that moment. “Well, she’s not going to want to teach me now.”  
     “Why not?”  
     “Did you _see_ them up there?” It felt oddly familiar, the way the jealousy pooled in her gut, and Daisy frowned. “Ever since I met them May and Coulson have had this thing for each other- I don’t think they’re going to have time for anything for a while.”  
     “You make it sound like they really _are_ your parents.” Piper chuckled. “May’s not the kind of person to forget her job just because she’s-“  
     “Don’t say it.”  
     “-sleeping with the boss.” The cheeky grin earned Piper a playful punch on the arm, and the two women stared up at the ceiling together, letting the quiet of the plane fall around them. It was an odd feeling, Daisy thought, knowing that the two people who had been more like her parents than _anyone_  were… _ugh_. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it._  
     “Think there’s any scotch on this plane?” She rubbed her temples, grimaced as her brain insisted on conjuring yet another image of Coulson running his fingers through May’s long brown hair. “I really don’t think I can take much more of this right now.”  
     “We’ll have to go upstairs. And it might do more damage than good if we do.”  
     “I know.” Daisy sighed as another image popped into her head- the encounter that had driven her down to the cargo bay in search of Piper. _Oh, god. Did he touch her boob_? “But somehow I think it’s worth the risk.”


End file.
